Defeating The Dark WItch
by backwards.4u.only
Summary: When Sakura Haruno was a little girl when Dark Witches raided her small village looking for her, but Tsunade saved her just in time. Along the way to her new life she discovers she's the key to a prophecy the Great First One had predicted. Her and her sisters by magik will defeat the Dark Witch. And quit possibly a love interest. Other pairings like Ino and Sasuke.


Sakura lifted the black hood on top of her perfectly silky, pink hair. Her sisters by magik did the same behind her.

The time has come Tsunade told her. She knew what that meant. The prophecy that the Great First Witch, Sarahiya, had weakly told to her coven on her death bed was going to come true.

Ino had seen a premonition that the Dark witches were beginning to move.

"Tell me again what you saw Ino." Sakura ordered. She heard the crunching of the newly fallen autumn leaves and felt Ino step up beside her.

"Bits and pieces. I saw this town, the Great Town of Artasin and a dark moon. Sakura you know what that means." Ino said in a grave tone. Sakura grimly nodded her head in answer. "Yes, I know. The time when the Dark witches are at their most powerful, an eclipse." Sakura said.

"We'll be fine, Miss Sakura." Sakura smiled at the soft, feminine voice of Hinata. She only ever spoke normally around them, their make shift coven. Each of them had a tragic past. For Hinata it was being shunned from her clan. The great Hyuga clan. They had shunned her for being a girl, a witch and not a Zotar.

Zotars are powerful male witches. Hinata was the first born, but she was a woman, someone considered weak and powerless. Sakura scowled. They had abandoned Hinata on the road, beaten and emotionally scarred. Normally in most cases someone could recover in time, but Hinata's gift was the gift of empathy. So she wasn't only feeling pain when they beat her but she was also feeling the hatred and enjoyment of the people who beat her.

At first Hinata never spoke. But over time she found her words again, albeit her words were always stuttered and half the time they weren't able to tell what the heck she was talking about. But she got better and better until she was able to speak freely, but only around her sisters.

She never spoke around strangers. NEVER.

"Where are we staying at. I mean we can't just pop up out of no where and ask for a room at an inn. We're witches, they'll never accept us. To them we're just freaks. And they'll never give five women without a male escort a room." Tenten sneered angrily.

Ah, she loved Tenten's fury spirit. But she was right. People didn't understand that there are good witches out there. They didn't accept what they couldn't understand. They didn't understand the need to use magik. A witch who discards her heritage and doesn't accept the fact their very essence is magik is doomed to a life of misery, of never being happy. It'll slowly eat them up inside and they'll eventually go mad from the suppressed magik.

People only saw the bad that magik could do. A witch use to to be a worshiped person. People would come to them and ask for protection of their home. Witchdoctors would be asked to heal loved ones and to prevent illnesses. Honestly who do they think got rid of the most fetal illnesses like the black plague?

That was all ruined when a witch went bad. Terribly bad. As bad as they come. The Great Dark Witch.

She was a very powerful being who took the power the white Moon had for granted. The Dark witch had used the power of the White Moon for terrible things and slowly the moon covered the sun and days became nights, endless black nights.

The Great First One, the very first witch and the appointed guardian of the White Moon by the great Kami themselves, was kept alive from the power of the White Moon but she slowly lost power as the White Moon became a Dark Moon.

One day the two great and powerful witches clashed, but the The Great First Witch was too weak and with the last of her power she sealed the Dark witch away on the Moon. On her death bed she told her Sisters by magik a prophecy:

"_**Each generation a new descendant will be born, **_

_**even more powerful than the last,**_

_**until one ultimate power will come to be.**_

_**She alone will have the power to overcome the Dark Witch."**_

Some how the Great First One knew the Dark Witch would return. Tsunade had told her she was the one the prophecy told about.

When she was little, around 6 years old, Sakura's village was raided by Dark witches that had come for her. Tsunade said they were planning on using her for some kind of sacrifice but she didnt know what for. But Ino had had that premonition and Tsunade had said that Artasin was where the Dark witch's base was. Somewhere hidden. They were sent to investigate.

But right now their objective was to find a place to stay. "I don't know. We'll find somewhere though. Just remember; keep your hoods on, keep to the shadows, and corners are safe. Let's go." Sakura said and they entered the big golden gates of Artasin.

It was a large town. It was easy to go unnoticed, especially since it was dark out and most people were inside, and for that Sakura was greatful. "Maybe we should try the woods. Perhaps there's an abandoned house somewhere." Temari suggested. Temari was always quick to think of solutions.

"Good idea, as always Temari." Sakura said. The blond girl puffed her chest in pride. As soon as they were out of the town they searched the woods.

"This place is creepy." Tenten said examining the leafless trees and the creepy sounds coming from all around them. "Then maybe we should..." The familiar feeling of warmth and the sudden light lighting their way made Sakura roll her eyes with a laugh. "Turn on the light." Temari said with a ball of fire in her hand. She threw it back and forth from hand to hand as they walked.

Temari was an element witch, a witch who controlled the elements. They were very rare.

They all suddenly stopped when they heard the sound of a twig break.

"Circle! Now!" Sakura ordered. They all got in circle formation. They watched with wary eyes as five figures approached them. They were wearing red cloaks, with their hoods down. In front of the others there was a muscular built man with blood red eyes and silver hair.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked coldly. The one who was in front of everyone else cocked one silver eyebrow. "We're not here to fucking hurt you wench." He said bemusedly. Sakura gave him a sharp look at his vulgar language.

"Hinata?" Sakura said glancing to the woman with dark blue hair, that was almost black. Hinata nodded her head but her attention was else where. Sakura looked to where she was starring. Behind the one with silver hair stood a man who looked strangely like Hinata. Same eyes but the hair was different.

The man was also looking straight at Hinata.

Sakura stepped out of the circle and stood protectively in front of Hinata. "Hinata what's wrong?" Sakura whispered to her. Hinata's hand grabbed hers. "It's him. The one who was supposed to replace me as heir." Hinata's whispered, trembling words filled Sakura with rage.

"I'll kill him." Sakura said in a voice loud enough for the others to hear. "Sakura?" Temari questioned, looking back and forth between her and the man.

"That's him Temari. You know the one who was supposed to replace Hinata." Sakura said. The others gasped.

The man, who they all knew was Neji Hyuga, took a step forward. So did Sakura. Sakura reached up and pulled her hood down from her head. The others followed her action.

Neji's already wide eyes widened even further when he saw that it was indeed his cousin standing behind the pink haired woman and in the middle of the now formed protective circle of the other women. He needed to explain before something bad happened.

"Hinata-" He began.

"Don't say her name!" Sakura hissed at him. The man's eyes looked wearily at her. He gulped and took another few steps forward. He was about two yards away from Sakura. Temari growled and her blue eyes danced as she put her hand out and caused a fire about a foot tall to create a line of protection between Sakura and Neji.

The men's eyes filled with surprise. "Not another step closer or I'll set fire to your more manly parts." Temari said sadistically.

That caused Neji and the others to take a step back. "Oi! What's up Neji? Why are you afraid of these girls?" Naruto spoke up loudly. Everyone's attention was now on a man with blond hair and wide blue eyes with whisker like lines on his face. Hinata blushed.

Sakura's anger spiked. She let out a harsh breath. She walked right through the fire with it having no effect on her. "Miss Sa-Saku-ra wait! I didn't feel anything bad coming from them." Hinata protested, finding her voice along the way.

Sakura turned around surprised but still angry. "But he! You know who he is don't you?!" She yelled.

"You're a fucking crazy chick aren't you?" The silver head man said bemusedly. "Shut up." Sakura replied lowly. "Or what?" He said snidely. Tenten laughed out loud. "Or what? Or what? You obviously don't know who she is do you?" Tenten said.

The men looked amused. "Who is she then?" A dark haired one asked arrogantly. Ino huffed. "Well since you asked she is the one whose going to destroy the Dark Witch! With our help of course." Ino said.

The men's faces suddenly grew serious. "You're lying." One said, who was often very lazy and hardly ever serious.

The women only stared at them. "I'm Sakura Haruno, descendant of the Great First Witch." Sakura said. "Prove it." The silver head man said.

Sakura pulled a knife out of the sheath on her thigh. She cut the skin on her palm, leaving a thin trail of blood. She showed the men her palm and then her other hand filled with a blue energy. She placed it on her palm and the wound healed. She held up her palm.

"How does that prove you are who you say you are?" The arrogant one asked. "The Great First Witch is the only witch ever in history known with the power to heal people." One of them drawled lazily. "Feel free to bow." Ino said smugly.

"I'm not bowing to some pink haired bitch!" The silver haired one said. Sakura noticed something she stupidly didn't notice before. The pendent around his neck. It was a pendent that signified his allegiance to the great zotar, Jashin. Jashin was rumored to be Sarahiya's lover.

They all had one around their neck. "You worship Jashin." Sakura stated. She thought a moment. "Then why are you here?" Sakura asked Neji coldly. "I left the clan after what they did to Hinata." Neji said. "You did?" Hinata whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes I did." Neji said softly. "So we can trust you?" She asked him. He nodded. She sighed. "Great! So you guys got a place to stay?" Sakura asked. The women smirked. "Yeah we have a base further into the forest." The blond one stated.

"Peachy! Consider us your new guests." Ino said smiling. They looked at Sakura and then Ino. "No fucking way!" The silver haired one said. "Come on Hidan! Let them stay. Besides we can't exactly say no to Sakura." Naruto pointed out.

"Fine!" The silver haired man said. "By the way I'm Naurto Uzamaki!" The blond one said. "Sasuke." The arrogant one said, still sounding just arrogant as the first time he spoke to them. "Shikamaru Nara." "Hidan" "You know me."

"Ino." "Hin-Hinata." "Temari" "Tenten" "You know me." Sakura said mimicking Neji, who shook his head at her.

They led them to a cave with an enormous rock in front of it. Each of the guys placed there hands on it and it moved away reviling a door. Naruto opened it up and they walked inside a spacious looking living room. They heard the rock move back into place. "That's a neat idea." Temari remarked. "Right?! Shikamaru's idea." Naruto said sitting on the large cozy looking couch the swung around the room in an open circle. "So where do we sleep?" Sakura asked.

"Well there's only two empty rooms so you guys are gonna have to share. I guess one of you will have to sleep on the couch." Naruto said apologetically. Sakura shrugged. "I'll take the couch." She said and took off her cloak. Though Ino wanted to protest, there was just no getting through to Sakura about these things.

Underneath she was wearing a red top that stopped mid stomach and a skirt that went about an inch past mid thigh. She was traditional wooden sandals.

She tossed her cloak on the couch and kicked off her sandals. The others also took off their cloaks. The men starred at them. Naruto cleared his throat. "I'll show you to your rooms." He said.

After everyone was in bed Sakura laid on the couch not sleeping. She was afraid the nightmares would come back.

She sighed. She got and went to find the kitchen. She always ate when she couldn't sleep. After finding the rather large room she raided the cabinets and decided this place could use some more food. You know considering the only thing there was RAMEN! She would settle for that for now.

She made the ramen and jumped on the counter and ate slowly. "What the hell are you doing?" Hidan said when he walked into the room. When he got a look at her his eyes widened. "You should loose the fucking cloak." He said pigheadedly.

Sakura glared a him. "Your vulgar." He shrugged. "I've been called worse." He said. Sakura huffed. "I'll bet." She said and took another bite of ramen. He continued to stare at her. "What?!" She snapped causing a drip of the ramen juice to drip out of her mouth. She angrily swiped her tongue at it. He glanced at it and smirked.

"Nothing. Just admiring you." He replied. Sakura's face went red. She jumped down. Unknowingly to her it cause her breast to jiggle in the most provocative way. Hidan's head filled with perverted thoughts.

She slammed her bowl into the sink and moved to leave. Hidan stepped in front of the doorway. "Move." She ordered. He stared her. "Say please." He teased. Sakura grabbed him by his arm and puled him roughly. He grunted in surprise and almost fell. "What the hell!?" He said.

She humphed and left.

Hidan watched the little spitfire leave and rubbed his sore arm. It was going to bruise. When he had found out who she was he had been surprised and happy. Lord Jashin had appeared often in his dreams telling him of the decedent who was destined for him.

The dreams had started when he was a little. Lord Jashin would show him pictures of a faceless girl with pink hair, telling him he was to be her mate one day. Of course that didnt stop him from sleeping around though. But recently he hadn't, because Lord Jashin had threatened him about it, saying he would meet her soon.

He could say he was impressed by what he saw. She had beautiful pink hair and gorgeous green eyes. Her body was fantastic, though her breast were a little bit smaller than what he liked. He could get over it though. He may not like that fact that his mate was chosen for him but... he didnt really have a choice. But he was going to have fun with her until he could convince his Lord that the girl wasn't for him that is.


End file.
